


R-18

by Regretful_Hentai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on True Events, Black-Pilled, F/M, I made this on a whim, Implied Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Angst, M/M, Nsfw Youtube Asmrs, One-Sided Attraction, Sad boi hours, also horny boi hours, being too much of a bitch to confess, degeneracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regretful_Hentai/pseuds/Regretful_Hentai
Summary: Vent fic about how much of a sad degenerate I am (it's decent, I promise)
Relationships: You/Your Right Hand(implied), Your Crush/A shiny new fleshlight
Kudos: 2





	R-18

It had been on your mind constantly.

_ How did he jerk off? _

Your sad, perverted mind was swimming with the multiple possibilities. You were laying back in bed, thinking about the ways your crush would fuck himself. Your phone, laid flat beside you, showed your pathetic YouTube history, stacked high to the sky with nsfw asmr videos. This biweekly midnight rendezvous you had with yourself had cultivated into you staring off at your spinning ceiling fan contemplating the more raunchy things in life. 

You had to know. Did he growl and scream into his hand like an animal? Did he whimper and mewl in such a way as to pang your maternal heartstrings? Did he use socks or bed pillows? Did he use fleshlights or onaholes? Your blood instantly thins at the thought of your crush, blushing from embarrassment, nervously purchasing a fleshlight from a sex shop. Or taking the money he'd earn from his temporary job and splurging on adult websites. You imagined him going through the different lubes they had in stock, meticulously searching for one he'd like. Cherry? No. Grape? Hmm.. Strawberry? Yum. He'd lick his lips without notice and readjust himself on his bed.

You stifled a groan. A dull pain hit your crotch. His bed. He'd be lying on his stomach tapping away on his laptop for a vibrator. A mini bullet one would catch his eye and he'd gulp. He squirms again, this time noticing his half chub. His breathing gets heavier. His lithe fingers shakily click "Send". A sigh rips into the air, whether from you or the fantasy version of your crush, you're not sure. You just see him roll on his back, focusing on his palm slowly rubbing over the drawstrings of his sweats.

Another sigh, one that you're sure is from you, escapes your mouth and you throw your arm over your eyes. Your cheeks are flushed. You feel like a fool for becoming such a wreck from the mental image of your crush alone, horny and vulnerable. A bitter sense corrodes on your tongue as you remember how intangible that scene is. You had four years to empty your soul to him and to get his attention. Four years to relive your deep fantasies in real life. With him. Not alone, in your room, after watching adult asmr videos.

You purse your lips before turning on your side. The artificial warmth of your phone consumes your cold palm. With heavy, and sad, lament eyes, you press play.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my last fic was three years ago... oof  
> Might make a part 2 if I'm still depressed later


End file.
